Fairy Rave
A parody of Sesame Street Rave from Robot Chicken Cast * Alex - Skunk (Skunk Fu!) * Blade - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * The Count - Tinker Bell * Cookie Monster - Silvermist (Tinker Bell) * Big Bird - Periwinkle (Tinker Bell) * Oscar the Grouch - Vidia (Tinker Bell) * Ernie - Rosetta (Tinker Bell) * Bert - Iridessa (Tinker Bell) * Grover - Zarina (Tinker Bell) * Elmo - Fawn (Tinker Bell) * Count Chocula - Nyx (Tinker Bell) Transcript of a building New Guy (Skunk): Thanks for throwing me a welcoming party, Tinker Bell! I've never been to a party hosted by a fairy before. Tinker Bell: I do it for all the newcomers, Skunk. After tonight, I guarantee you'll be... one of us. (laugh) to inside of building, with scenarios of: Periwinkle and Vidia partying, along with Silvermist deejaying, Rosetta and Iridessa hugging in content, and Zarina making out with two male fairies. Skunk: I guess when our show's guests include Katy Perry and Ice Tea, it's a slippery slope. (woos in joy) Hey, Zarina! Hi, Lizzy! drips onto Skunk's arm, followed by all the sprinklers leaking blood, zombifying the fairies Skunk: Oh, no! Tinker Bell! She turned you all into... to... the undead! Tinker Bell: If you assumed I was a fairy in every other way but that, man I'd count one. One moron! Bell shoves Skunk onto the floor, trying to crawl away from the newly born fairy zombies. Skunk: Oh, no! (runs into a tall white dog in black with shades, who is Dudley Puppy) Oh, nice character intro! How long have you been here watching me stink myself?! Tinker Bell: Get him! [Dudley readies a shotgun, and shoots the Zombie Fairies, in order: Zarina, Silvermist, (punches Fawn, strangles Rosetta and Iridessa, followed by bashing their heads together, and then using a sword to cut Periwinkle's head, but not before her saying:) Periwinkle: "S" is for "severed". Dudley decapitates Periwinkle, and proceeds to attempt to shoot Vidia, but the metal trash can keeps deflecting the bullets Vidia: Ha! Flawless, built-in defense system! Wait what are you doing?! lifts the lid, and then successfully kills Vidia, followed by Tinker Bell flinging herself at Dudley, who in turn holds her against a wall Tinker Bell: I see one, one dead... Oh my goodness, there's not a speck of blood on you. What, do you keep a pack of Handi-Wipes in that flight jacket? Dudley: No, just this. out a grenade Tinker Bell: One, two... Dudley: Stop counting! Tinker Bell: That was a play-by-play. I just urinated in my own pants. stuffs the grenade in Tinker Bell's mouth and throws her aside before Tinker Bell groans in agony for a few seconds prior to exploding. Dudley then helps Skunk to his feet. Skunk: Wow, so I guess if you've hunted all the way to Fairy Land, you must have gotten every fairy in the world. Dudley: Not quite. to Nyx's castle Nyx: Who wants some of my Nyx cereal? Which if looked at from a very specific point of view is a nutritious part of this balanced breakfast! cocks a shotgun Nyx: You! blows Nyx's brains out Gallery He-Understands-skunk-fu-8128285-720-480.jpg |Skunk as Alex Dudley puppy tuff puppy.png|Dudley Puppy as Blade T.K. 2008.jpg|Tinker Bell as the Count Silvermist.png|Silvermist as Cookie Monster Periwinkle.png|Periwinkle as Big Bird Vidia-mashup1.png|Vidia as Oscar the Grouch Rosetta.png|Rosetta as Ernie Iridessa.png|Iridessa as Bert Zarina (Disney).png|Zarina as Grover Fawndisneyfairies.png|Fawn as Elmo Nyx-tinker-bell-and-the-legend-of-the-neverbeast-8.3 thumb.jpg|Nyx as Count Chocula Category:Sesame Street Rave parodies Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Robot Chicken